What I Have Left
by Cindy Moon
Summary: This is an E+T fic. Warning: Read at your own risk for those who are super sensitive and cry easily (not really) okay well it's one part in a two part series
1. What i have left of you

What I have left

What I have left

An Eriol and Tomoyo poem fic

Story and Poem written by: Cindy Moon aka TerTer

/It's the only remainder of the memory long lost/

It's the only thing I have before he left. All he gave me… a broken heart.

He promised he would come back.

All this time I waited but he never came back for me.

He found someone new.

"Why Eriol? Why?"

"That's right, just go take my heart then run it over with a truck"

"Tomoyo-san?"

I turned around hoping it was him, just that thought that he really did come back.

/that tangible scar of a painful hurt/

"Are you okay?" It was Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend for the past 7 years.

Sure, I guess I could talk to him.

"You sounded well… kinda sad"

"That's because I am"

/Only thing you left behind/

"It's Eriol isn't it?" He knew… it was so obvious, I loved him every since he came but hid it with the excuse I loved Sakura.

"Oh Syaoran!" I cried out my heart, all my sorrows, and all my pains.

I told him everything.

He would understand more than Sakura ever would, she was never aware of how much he had felt inside all the pain he went through.

I walked home crying.

Syaoran's words made sense and did make me feel better but still…

/Only the jabbing reminder that we'd never be together, that it's all gone forever/

"Tomoyo-san!!!!!"

A voice called for me, I'm sure it was Syaoran but it wasn't… it was him.

"You have no right to call me that E.. Eriol"

He just stood there silently giving me his saddest gaze. It tore through whatever was left of my broken heart

"I think I should tell you something"

It started to rain.

/You only left this jabbing reminder that we'd never be together, that it's all gone forever/

Disclaimer: These all belong to Clamp kay? Clamp… The fanfic is mine though


	2. No one like you

No one like you

No one like you

Eriol and Tomoyo poem fic

Story and Poem written by: Cindy Moon aka TerTer

/ No matter how many times I've tried I never got there, life is just full of disappointment and despair/

"Tomoyo… uhh…Daidouji-san"

The rain started to pour harder and I was so lost in the moment I didn't even notice.

However, Eriol being the person he his, took off his coat and put it over my head so I wouldn't have to feel the rain.

"Hiiragizawa…"

He gave me back a smile, this time I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not.

"It's Eriol Daidouji san"

I returned the smile but still feeling a sense of betrayal as we both ran through the rain.

/ No one was there to help me through… No one like you/

We walked to his old house and he invited me inside.

"Would you like to come inside and dry yourself up?"

"Yes, that would be nice…" I was at a loss for words and lost more of my senses when he gave me that gaze, the one that cut through any doubt I had about ever loving him.

"Gomen…Daidouji san… for getting you into all this"

"You can call me Tomoyo… I don't mind"

/ There's always a way/

"T…Tomoyo there's something I need to tell you"

"I already know Eriol, you already love someone else"

I'm so glad he didn't notice the tear that slid down my check.

"It's not that"

/ The hopes are here to stay/

I was there on the floor of his house still a little bit wet from the rain, it was pouring outside and my one true love was about to tell me something. Life couldn't get any worse.

/ And when the dream becomes a reality, I have lived my fantasy/

He shifted his position- getting closer to me. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. 

"Tomoyo…I promised that I would come back and… I never break my promises"

/ There is always a time to fail in life, to lose everything to live in strife/

"I understand I know you love Sakura. I know how you feel… when the person you love doesn't love you back"

"Eriol-kun…you."

He put a finger to my lips.

"Let me finish, Tomoyo. I have always loved you. Even if it seemed like I never did…I've always loved you"

Tears slowly fell from my eyes.

Syaoran was right about Eriol.

"Don't cry" He tried to wipe the tears from my face but ended up mixing his own tears with mine.

Slowly we came into each other's embrace and as we did the rain started to die.

I whispered through tears…I have always loved you too.

/No one was there to help me through, no one like you/

Disclaimer: These characters here belong to Clamp and probably other big companies.


End file.
